


Unsporting

by Mice



Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble for the LJ IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge, "Sport."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsporting

"I think I've torn something, Jeeves." The Wooster corpus did not move as it should. I'd bunged up something in my knee rather badly but was attempting the stiff u. l. as a _preux chevalier_ ought.

"Allow me, sir." Jeeves slipped his arm under mine and round the willowy Wooster shoulders, supporting me as I limped from the tennis court. I tried not to hiss and gasp too much, but there was a worried wrinkle about the Jeevesian brow. "I shall summon a physician for you."

Why could I only have his arms about me when things like this happened?


End file.
